A common scenario on a computing device is to launch an application, wait for the application to load and then navigate to the correct location in the application to find and execute a command. Performing this scenario can be cumbersome as well as frustrating for a user. For example, the user first finds the application on the device, performs an operation to launch the application (e.g. tap on an icon), finds the User Interface (UI) element to perform the command, taps on the command, and so on.